


The Right Doctor

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki had allowed himself to fall off the Rainbow Bridge he was counting on the fall to kill him. He never expected to crash into a blue 1960s Earth Police Telephone Box with a madman living inside it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Doctor

“I could have done it father, I could have done it!” Loki yelled desperately, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. He didn’t notice that some of them had already begun to fall.

“For you! For all of us.” his voice broke towards the end.

“No Loki.” Odin said softly, his voice still audible over everything.

Suddenly Loki wasn’t able to hear or feel the howling winds. Pieces of the rainbow bridge falling. The hole leading to nothingness beckoned beneath him. Thor’s soft pleas and whispers no longer held any significance. 

His father, no. Odin’s, eye held nothing but disappointment. Loki’s failures. Loki’s faults. 

The relic had overstepped its boundaries.

The hole to nothingness called his name in its whispers.

“I don’t want to go.” he thought almost beseechingly.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, he allowed himself a fleeting half glance at Thor one last time, and forced himself to relax his grip on the staff.

And so he fell.

“Brother, no!” he still managed to hear Thor cry out in anguish before he felt his body enter the boundaries of the void before the shadows grabbed a hold of him and he was pulled in.

As he closed his eyes he briefly thought of a happier time and surrendered himself to the darkness.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
BAM!

The Doctors head shot up at the sound only for it to hit the console. He gave a groan as one hand came up to the bump now forming and the other pushed himself away from under the console where he had been attempting to fix…something. He did know that what he had to fix was green. Ish.

Curious he walked to the screen on the side and peered outside. He was certain that something had hit his Tardis. Rude really, though. All of pace and they had to hit them.

He spun a lever on the console for the camera to turn. Maybe whatever hit him was still-

There! He grinned as the camera locked on a persona that seemed to be unconscious. Probably from hitting the Tardis.

A person.

Floating in space.

Mumbling to himself under his breath he quickly fixed his shirt and straightened his bowtie. He walked to the doors and opened them.

The stranger was floating a few feet away. With a single thought to the Tardis his old girl came closer to him enough that the Doctor was finally able to gently lead him in. 

However once gravity took control again he fell to the ground with a loud thud which practically shook the room.

The Doctor scratched his head before stepping over the stranger and heading to the console. Flipping two switches and pulling a lever he started the scan.

“No heat signature on this one.” he murmured as he watched the computers. “Over five hundred pounds? Goodness. One heart, two lungs, excreta. Nothing too special.”

He glanced back at the man before walking over and crouching beside him. The Doctor took the man’s hand in his.

“Normal amounts of beats per minute.” he said pressing two fingers against the wrist before he finally paid attention to the armor. “Comes from a fighting civilization.” The helmet was what really had his attention. He kinda wanted to try it on.

Speaking of which, the helmet merely appeared beside the man from nothing, he noted. The moment the man had been on the ground it appeared. Odd and slightly threatening. But it looked so cool. Gold helmet and red bowtie. Maybe…

“Focus.” he said to himself. He picked up a piece of the cloth and ran his fingers over it. Made from cotton only found in ten realms and in each one fifty planets, now he was getting somewhere.

Before he could reach for his sonic screwdriver however a beep from the console got his attention. He grinned as he stood and walked towards it as he absentmindly licked the fingers that had held the man’s hand and cloth. Dimly he tasted apples, honey, and ice. Weird combination.

When he got to the computers once more he saw that it had gotten the man’s species. The Doctor gave a pout, he had hoped to get it first. That meant 103-9 Tardis.

He stilled however when he saw the name on the screen before almost timidly glancing at the unconscious man still on the floor.

Well then.

He never had a Frost Giant onboard before. Although he was sure his Tardis wasn’t wrong, she never had been before, he did think though that Frost Giants had blue skin and no hair. And markings! The Frost Giants were immensely proud of their markings, it told their entire family line and who they were destined to be.

This man however. Pale skin, no markings whatsoever, and very nice hair was the exact opposite of what a Frost Giant was supposed to be. 

Although it did in a sense explain the armor. The armor was made in either Asgard or Nidavellir.

But…last time he checked, and to be truthful it was about two centuries ago, Jotunheim still considered the other two realms to be enemies. In fact, Jotunheim was supposed to be in ruins. 

His breath caught in his throat as the Frost Giant stirred and gave a light groan. His guest was waking up.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I don’t know what’s going on but once he started going on the Roman Empire and Pompeii I panicked and called you.” Amy said quickly as she and the Doctor carried her husband Rory onto the Tardis and placed him gently on the floor. “I don’t know what to do Doctor.”

“That’s why I’m here, to help.” The Doctor assured her before turning his attention to Rory. The sonic screwdriver was in his hand before he could register it and he pointed and activated it towards Rory as he walked around the man.

He brought the screwdriver back towards him and glanced at the reading.

“Just as I was afraid of.” he said staring at Rory who was beginning to twitch.

“What, what?” Amy demanded.

The Doctor sparred her a glance before turning his attention back to Rory and crouching beside him. 

“All the memories, all the experiences, everything he saw during those two thousand years of guarding and protecting you have just come crashing into his conscious mind.” he explained. “The human mind itself is able to store an unlimited amount of information, no doubt. But, throughout your history and your evolution the human mind was never given more than one century give or take a few years.” He took Rory’s head in his hands and turned it gently from side to side.

“Can you help him?” Amy demanded.

“I did before, I helped create mental blocks to keep the memories at bay.” The Doctor said. “Not my specialty but something I can do. But that’s all they were, blocks. I was afraid that doing anything else would destroy his mind so I didn’t do anything else.”

“Well do it now!” she ordered.

“I can’t. The memories overcame the blocks and therefore it won’t work again. Anything else that I might be able to do requires consent, conscious consent.” he said.

“The woman should hold his hand, the physical contact will help calm him down slightly.” a new voice said.

Amy whirled around to see a stranger with black hair and green eyes with his hands in his pockets enter the console room from inside the many rooms of the Tardis. 

“Who are you?” Amy asked suspiciously.

“Amy, Loki. Loki, Amy.” The Doctor introduced them without looking. “He’s me new friend. She’s my old friend and companion.”

“Pleasure.” Loki said nodding. His eyes came up for a single moment to meets Amy’s before skirting away. “Hold his hand, it will calm him.”

Amy hesitated for a moment before kneeling beside Rory and took one of his hands in hers. The twitching stopped slightly.

“What are you to him?” Loki asked.

“His wife.”

Loki stared at the couple for a moment before he said, “Then with your permission I would like to help your husband.”

Amy glanced up sharply at the Doctor who simply nodded.

“What are you going to do to him?” she asked.

“Enter his mind and create an entirely new room for what is bothering him. With a proper lock.” Loki said, still not looking at her.

“The Doctor said he couldn’t.” she challenged.

At this Loki’s eyes finally came up to meet hers. “I am not the Doctor.”

Amy didn’t say anything for a moment before she nodded towards her husband. “Help him.”

Loki crouched beside Rory and extended his hand towards Rory’s head. If either Amy or the Doctor saw how his hand flinched slightly before gently pressing his fingers against Rory’s temple before he closed his own eyes. 

His fingers drew symbols on Rory’s head as he mouthed soundless words. Slowly Rory seemed to calm down until finally he gave a sigh and his entire body relaxed.

Loki drew away from Rory, his eyes were downcast once more. “It is done.”

Amy hadn’t let go of Rory’s hand for a moment. Her free hand came up to Rory’s face to run her thumb over his cheek. “Thank you.”

Loki nodded once before standing and leaving the room without another word.

“Where did you find this one?” Amy asked the Doctor.

“He crashed into me.” he answered before taking Rory’s other side and using his screwdriver to read the mental waves. He smiled when the readings came back normal.

“He crashed into you?” Amy repeated.

“Mm hmm.” The Doctor hummed before jumping to his feet. “Well then, Ponds! Since you’re here and Rory’s mind is once again safe and sound, I propose having a new adventure.”

Without waiting for an answer he jumped to the console and Amy felt the now familiar sensation and sounds of the Tardis launching off into space and time.

Amy settled more comfortably on the floor next to Rory. “So where is he from?”

“No idea. He doesn’t want to tell me anything.” The Doctor answered.

“What does he want?”

“Death.” The Doctor answered simply in his almost childish way. “And that’s why I kept him. Bright mind, full of potential that one. Loss of greatness if he should kill himself.”

“Does he always look like that?” Amy asked.

She didn’t notice how the Doctor froze for a moment before asking “Like what?”

She shrugged. “He barely looked me in the eye, he has bags under his eyes, way too skinny. You’re not taking good care of your companions Doctor.”

“He doesn’t want to look well, I suppose.” The Doctor said. “But! Since you’re here now then you two will be able to help me!”

Amy smiled as she watched the Doctor run around the console like a child once more speaking quickly about his plans, and adventures they are going to have, and have they heard from River lately? 

The smile went to a small pout however when she glanced back at the way Loki left.

“I think he was wearing my shirt.” she said.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You didn’t have to do that, you know?” the Doctor asked.

Loki didn’t look up from the book he was reading. “Would you have preferred that I allowed his mind to disintegrate?”

“I didn’t say that, I am more than glad and grateful that you did too.” The Doctor said smiling. “I was thinking more of our little talk the other day.”

“Which one, I keep managing to lose track of days on this ship of yours.” Loki asked not meeting his eyes.

“The talk.” The Doctor said his voice getting lower. “We had about you, when you said that you’ve never done anything good. We both know that is beyond not true.”

Loki’s grip on the book tightened. “I do not get the name God of Mischief, Trickery, and Lies by being good, Doctor.”

“I also know that in your culture you don’t have a choice in the name that you get either.” The Doctor pointed out. “It is given onto you.”

“It is given in accordance to who you are and who you are meant to be.” Loki countered. “It is fate, Doctor.”

“I believe in fixed points in time, not fate.” The Doctor said. “Everyone is capable of being both good and bad, Loki.”

Loki didn’t say anything as he turned a page in the book. 

“The Ponds are here and they are going to be travelling with us.” The Doctor continued. “And unlike me Amy is not going to let you stay on the Tardis while we go off exploring planets and new worlds. She will drag you out.”

“She will have to find me first.”

The Doctors grin widened. “She’s good at that.”

“Now then, I need to go and see where we are.” The Doctor said standing. “The Tardis doesn’t always listen to me when I tell her to go somewhere.”

He clapped Loki on the shoulder, ignoring the way Loki flinched when he made contact, and walked towards the door. 

“Remember what I said.” The Doctor called back. “You’re not a bad person, there’s a whole list of reasons I can give you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Avengers or Doctor Who.


End file.
